Insanity
by Kelekiah Galadrian
Summary: Bakura and his ridiculous existence had finally driven Ryou insane. Insane!Ryou. Creepy. Oneshot.


******Lego: **Hello everyone! Unfortunately, Tears of a Lotus is _still _being difficult. In the mean time, I decided to pick up the 100 themes challenge in order to motivate myself to write (heavily influenced by the fact that one of my favorite fanfiction authors, Joey Taylor, is doing it). I've decided to post the canon ones I write (no OCs and such) as separate oneshots here on my account to show that I actually am writing. I hope you enjoy this one! This is a sort of companion-type piece to Obsession but they're not necessarily linked. It was my intent to make you feel creeped out, so if you were, I succeeded.

**Disclaimer: **The YuGiOh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own only the story.

**_Insanity_  
**

A long, quiet hallway stretched for what appeared to be eternity. Either end seemed fuzzy, like an impassable dark fog. Rough, grey stone characterized one side of the hallway, seamless except for one ordinary stone door of the same make and color. A golden eye adorned the upper center of it. A wooden door stood across from it, surrounded by red brick so ordinary, anyone would forget it in moments.

The voice of a teenage male inflected with a thick British accent chased artificial light through the space underneath the wooden door, scolding another for his misconduct in front of the lady. Nothing responded to him, but he continued anyway after a moment of silence.

"It is the duty of a gentleman to be his best no matter the hour, no matter the place. You of all people should know that, Sir Fluffypants." The sound of sipping echoed through the hallway. "I'm sure there's nothing in the hall, Lady Pawprint. You're just hearing things." Shuffling followed, then his voice once more. "But I'll check for you anyway because that's what a gentleman should do."

Soft padding footsteps preceded the opening of the door. He appeared haphazard in appearance, as though he hadn't been taking care of himself. His chocolate-brown eyes were bloodshot, rimmed by dark marks that indicated lack of sleep. Tattered, smelly articles of clothing (what looked to be a simple striped shirt and pants) hung off his too-thin frame. His skin looked as though it hadn't seen the sun in years, pale enough to pass as a vampire. His white hair spiked all over the place and hung down below his butt—it had neither been brushed nor cut for a long time.

Still, he wore a cheery smile completely unbefitting him. "See, nothing there." With a bounce in his step, he turned and reentered the room. "I'll leave the door open for you so we'll know if anything comes by." He plopped down on a cushion in the center of the floor.

A short round table sat in front of him circled by three other cushions seating three terribly damaged toys. On the boy's right, a teddy bear missing his left arm, right eye, and both ears sat, wearing nothing more than a pair of what once might've been fluffy pants. Across from him and to the boy's left sat a plush Dalmatian that wore a bright pink dress that contrasted awfully with the grey colorations on the rest of its body. The final companion seated directly across from the boy was a naked black cat toy missing its nose and tail. It had multiple rips across its body, visible only because of the stuffing poking out anywhere it could. Various dishes covered the table, most of them chipped, broken, or bent.

"Now, let us all continue drinking our tea. The desserts should be along soon enough." The boy raised a teacup to his lips and sipped loudly though no liquid entered his mouth. As he set the cup back down on its plate, he frowned, then folded his arms.

"Mr. Whiskers, I'm ashamed of you! How could you say such a vulgar thing right in front of Lady Pawprint? That's absolutely unacceptable." The boy rose to his feet. "You're going to have to sit in time out for the rest of the party." He plucked the stuffed cat right off its cushion and moved to a corner of the dimly lit room, bare except for the tea table and the unused bed. "And you won't get any dessert," he added as he dropped the cat onto the floor. With a nod of satisfaction, the boy returned to his seat.

"Well, I do say, such awful manners we all have this evening." He shook his head. "I believe some more etiquette lessons are in order. Do you not agree, Lady Pawprint?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, then smiled at the stuffed dog. "You are quite right. We shall begin after the party is over." He took another sip of his tea.

Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. "Good heavens!" He rushed to the other side of the bed and dove down into a pile of old toys. He resurfaced momentarily with his arms full of plastic food from a child's fake cooking set. "Dear me, I nearly forgot about these. Thank you for reminding me, Sir Fluffypants. What's a tea party without dessert?"

The boy passed around the plastic pieces, scolded Mr. Whiskers for whining about not getting any, and began singing.

_All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel. . . ._


End file.
